With the proliferation of digital cameras, camcorders, and camera phones, more and more digital audiovisual content is being captured. In some cases, existing applications and tools provide insufficient organization techniques and users are required to spend a significant amount of manual effort organizing audiovisual content. For example, a user may wait until the removable storage media in her camera gets full before downloading the images. Some download applications download photographs to a single target directory, requiring the user to manually move the images into appropriate folders (e.g., associated with the various events at which pictures were taken), manually tag photographs, manually name each photograph, etc. It would be desirable if improved techniques for organizing audio and/or visual content were developed.